Seize the day
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Universo alternativo. Vegeta vive una vida realmente feliz con Bulma, a quien quiere con toda su alma, pero nunca logra decirle todo lo que siente. Bulma espera paciente ese día, pero el destino les demuestra que no hay que callarse nada, que se pueden quedar sin tiempo para eso y que les arrebatará todo. Capítulo único. VegetaxBulma. Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer.


Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama

* * *

><p>"<em>Aprovecha las oportunidades o muere lamentando el tiempo perdido"<em>

* * *

><p>Vegeta se había enamorado perdidamente de Bulma, la amaba con toda su alma, pero jamás le dio el gusto de decírselo. Ella siempre esperaba que él pronunciara esas palabras tan ansiadas pero nunca llegó a escucharlas. Él no era especialmente cariñoso, no mostraba casi gusto, afición por nada, y ella, aun queriendo que él le demostraba que sentía, nunca lo presionó, porque sus respuestas se encontraban en cada pequeño gesto, mirada, caricia y sonrisas que se regalaban.<p>

Ellos vivían en la Cápsule Corp. Eran lo que todos llamarían una pareja, dormían juntos y hacían todo de la misma manera. Aunque Vegeta no se lo dijera, él quería estar siempre a su lado.

* * *

><p>"<em>Te encontré aquí, así que quédate por un rato. Puedo seguir adelante contigo alrededor"<em>

* * *

><p>No estaban casados, pero para Bulma eso no era necesario. Jamás le habían gustado las ataduras, era un alma libre y así quería que fuera siempre. Amaba a Vegeta y si él estaba a su lado, ella estaría más feliz que con un anillo costoso en su dedo. ¿Qué más podría pedir, si había sido ella la única capaz de acercarse de verdad a él? Le entendía, le aceptaba, nunca intentó cambiarlo, porque no era necesario, y le agradaba la forma en la que Vegeta cambiaba por sí solo.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Enganché mi vida mortal a ti pero, ¿será para siempre?"<em>

* * *

><p>Pasaron los meses y Bulma le dio la noticia. –"¡Estoy embarazada!"− Vegeta, muy en su interior, brincó de alegría. Delicadamente la acercó a su pecho y la abrazó, respiró profundamente, ya que su corazón palpitante le quemaba de emoción.<p>

−Gracias, Bulma−. Ella no lo creía, Vegeta por fin le dio una pequeña muestra de cariño. Se apretó contra él y así permanecieron por un largo momento.

Durante el embarazo, él le tomaba fotos y vídeos. Quería que ella permaneciera hermosamente en ese estado para toda la vida. Mientras su vientre crecía, a Vegeta le gustaba que ella sonriera, pues lo hacía de una forma que él solo una vez vio: cuando se conocieron por vez primera. Esa hermosa sonrisa, la más bella que jamás vio, que casi, solo casi, opacaba la preciosura que toda Bulma era, que dejaba entrevisto su alma, su pureza, y sus sentimientos, tan cálidos, tan blancos, tan intrépidos como ella. Era, su sonrisa, la ventana, la puerta a todo lo demás.

* * *

><p>"<em>Una melodía, un recuerdo… Sólo una fotografía."<em>

* * *

><p>Él había llevado una vida muy turbulenta, pero cuando Bulma entró a su vida, sus malos actos salieron de ella. Antes de conocerla, estaba en una pandilla de ladrones, junto a su amigo Goku. Creía que por eso se había vuelto tan estoico, tan duro, sin muchas expresiones, solo ese ceño eternamente fruncido.<p>

La vida le dio otra oportunidad junto a ella y no dejaría que se le escapara de las manos. Era su salvación, su soporte, sin ella se derrumbaría, regresaría a ese infierno del que con la luz de ella logró salir, no lo soportaría, él no podía perderla, no se lo iba a permitir, no iba a volverse a condenar.

Una tarde, el destino tocó a su puerta. Bulma estaba en el sexto mes de su embarazo y Vegeta la cuidaba. El timbre sonó y él abrió. Goku, Piccolo, Krillin y Gohan entraron a la casa. Ellos eran sus compañeros en los robos. Vegeta comprendió lo que debía hacer. "Cuando regresemos a buscarte, ese será tu trabajo final".

Se volvió hacia Bulma y le besó la frente. –Perdóname.− Dijo con un hilo de voz. Ella comprendió y entonces estalló. – ¡Me prometiste que jamás lo harías de nuevo! ¡Lo prometiste Vegeta!− Las lágrimas no cesaban de rodar por sus rojas mejillas. Él soportó el dolor que le provocaba verla en ese estado, pero estuvo a punto de derrumbarse cuando ella le tomó la mano. –Quédate, por favor.

−Perdóname.− Dijo y salió de la casa.

* * *

><p>"<em>Veo que mi visión se quema, siento que mis recuerdos se desvanecen con el tiempo."<em>

* * *

><p>Estaban frente al banco que tenían que asaltar. Rifles, cuchillos y pistolas en manos de todos. Recuerdos y dolor en el corazón de uno. Robaron casi todo el dinero de las bóvedas, estaban a punto de irse cuando escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas. Salieron corriendo hacia el auto y en un instante cuatro de ellos ya estaban dentro. Antes de que Vegeta subiera, los policías lo agarraron de la camisa y lo sometieron en el suelo. Goku comenzó a manejar y el auto desapareció de su vista.<p>

Vegeta fue sentenciado a dos años de cárcel. Bulma lloró al ver cómo lo metían en esa celda, donde estarían separados por tanto tiempo, donde no volverían a compartir sonrisas y cambios, porque ahí no había lugar para eso, porque ahí solo hay desesperación, venganza, soledad, y a veces arrepentimiento. Ahí no habían cambios, era un lugar donde todo y todos se estancaban, quedaban suspendidos en el tiempo, en los recuerdos, en la añoranza.

Bulma iba a visitarlo a diario. No podía verle a la cara sin gritarle y llorar. Él solo la miraba con un nudo en la garganta y le decía repetidas veces. −Perdóname.

¿Qué más podría decirle que no sea esa lastimosa plegaria? Había roto su promesa, se había condenado al hacerlo, sentía y veía el dolor que dejaron sus palabras, y podía ver los ojos llorosos de Bulma, sus hermosos orbes azules, azules del cielo, donde varias veces se perdió, y ahora no hacían más que derramar lágrimas amargas, ácidas y calientes como el infierno.

* * *

><p>"<em>Es tan vacío y frío sin ti aquí"<em>

* * *

><p>Pasaron los primeros cuatro meses y Bulma iba en camino a visitar a Vegeta, pero cuando estaba en alto hablando por teléfono con su madre, un tráiler se volcó y derrapó hasta su auto, arrollándolo por el pavimento.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Pero muchacha, ¿qué pasa si no hay vida eterna?"<em>

* * *

><p>Vegeta no pudo asistir al funeral. Se quedó encerrado en esa fría celda, con la mirada perdida, pero no pudo derramar ni una sola lágrima… Ella ya no estaba, ya nadie le iba a hacer sentir nada, ya no había a dónde regresar, ya no había lugar para él allá afuera, ya nada lo esperaba, solo una fría y oscura habitación, algunos recuerdos asesinos, que tarde o temprano acabarán con su patética existencia, porque en eso se convertiría él una vez que saliera de ahí.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué pasará si no te tengo?"<em>

"_¿O no besar tus labios de nuevo? ¡Oh!_

"_Nunca quise dejarte."_

"_Te ruego, no me dejes."_

* * *

><p>Vegeta cumplió su sentencia a un año y ocho meses de la muerte de Bulma. Fue a la casa que una vez compartió con ella. No pudo quedarse demasiado tiempo, había muchos recuerdos ahí. Las risas, los regaños, los besos, las sonrisas cómplices, los abrazos, todo regresó como un huracán a su memoria. Solamente se llevó algo y fue a visitar la tumba de su mujer. No estaba pensando, solo caminaba tanto como sus piernas le permitían, tanto como su cuerpo aguantaba todo el peso de la culpa, de su vergüenza, de todo.<p>

Frente a Bulma, Vegeta se sentó y permaneció horas en silencio, hasta que un llanto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Recordó que había tomado a su hijo de la cuna y lo miró: tenía su mirada, pero el color de sus ojos era igual a los de Bulma. El niño le sonrió y Vegeta vio de nuevo la sonrisa de la mujer que amó, amaba y amará para toda su vida.

Y las lágrimas por fin salieron.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, les agradezco la lectura, como siempre 3<p>

Este fue el primer fic que escribí, fue mi verdadero inicio. Lo escribí para una página y desde ahí comencé a escribir más para las fans de ahí, hasta que **Schala S** me animó a publicar aquí.

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

La historia está completamente basada en la canción "Seize the Day" (por eso no le cambié el nombre) de la banda **Avenged Sevenfold.** Esta canción me hizo pensar rápidamente en Bulma y Vegeta, ya que siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si Bulma desapareciera por completo de la vida de él. En el vídeo de la canción sucede lo mismo que en mi historia, el embarazo de la chava y los conflictos del protagonista (que es el vocalista de la banda **M. Shadows 3**) y la muerte de ella. De verdad te hace cuestionarte sobre lo que tienes, y que puede irse sin aviso.

En el instante en que la escribí, debo admitir, no era una experta y nada se me vino a la cabeza, por eso me basé completamente en el vídeo, pero creo que pude expresar todo lo que la letra dice con los sentimientos que de seguro Vegeta tiene por Bulma.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y perdón por mi falta de imaginación :(

Gracias a todo aquél que esté dispuesto a leer 3

¡Nos leemos, ciao!


End file.
